Aeranor
Aeranor is the city in which all three stories are associated with. It was the first city that Eck created. History Aeranor was originally one of the great cities of the forerunners of the human race. It's size and technology was paramount in the world, a marvel of the ancient world. However, much of it was destroyed during the demon wars, leaving only several structures and the great wall surrounding it intact. Later, when the new race of humans began to migrate North, they came across the ruins of the great walled city. These hunters from the village later known as Pacren would settle in the ruins and begin to rebuild the city anew. Over time, it grew in population and power until it became a great kingdom. Arcitechture Because the city was built on the ruins of an ancient civilization, the city itself utilizes both modern and ancient technology. Several structures remained standing in the ruined city from the race before, each having highly advanced technology integrated into them. One of these structures is the prison, which has a gate which uses a password in order to raise and lower it. The great wall which surrounds the city was also built by their predecessors, which remains a technological marvel due to it's sheer size. Other technologies have been discovered and incorporated, such as crude elevators. The castle of Aeranor is the most technologically advanced building that the new humans have ever managed to create on their own, and stands as a sign that Aeranor is the pinnacle of technology. Sectors Aeranor is a massive city, spanning for miles and containing an enormous population within it's walls. Because of these factors, it was necessary into plan the city in a fashion which would be able to support the people. Aeranor is divided up into nine sectors, each serving a different function. The sectors are numbered from 1, in the top left hand corner, to nine, the bottom right hand corner. Sectors one and severn are both purely agricultural, containing vast, sprawling farmland with which to feed the population of the city. Sectors two and nine are suburban sectors, where the middle class of the city dwells. Here there are shops, restuarants, and the like, many owned by local families. Sector three is the military district, where the standing armies of Aeranor are housed during peacetime. It is also home to the aforementioned prison. Sectors four and eight are slums and industrial sectors, where there are very small, narrow streets and cramped buildings, as well as large warehouses, most of which are empty now. Sectors five and six are nobility districts, the large, luxuries mansions of Aeranor's upper class can be found here. Sector five itself is also where the castle is built, right in the heart of the city. Sector six is noteworthy for being the location of the Academy, where aspiring youths train to serve their great city. Politics Aeranor was originally no more than a small trading post, but as it expanded it evolved into a monarchy. The current ruler is King Samuel Delreguard II, who has been on the throne for several decades. His son, Samuel Delreguard III, is believed to be succeeding him soon. Despite the fact that the King has absolute power, the branches of the city are run by the generals of the military. (to be continued...)